


Vacation Spot

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buffy needs a break from slaying, her friends suggest Wales as a good spot to visit. Unfortunately for Buffy, it’s not exactly the ideal location for a peaceful vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation Spot

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Vacation Spot  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _When Buffy needs a break from slaying, her friends suggest Wales as a good spot to visit. Unfortunately for Buffy, it’s not exactly the ideal location for a peaceful vacation._

She had not seen a demon disappear down a back alley. She had not _heard_ the growl of a demon as it creeped around the corner and away, because there wasn’t a demon there to be heard. She was on vacation, and demons left Slayers alone when they were on vacation. There was _not_ a demon that she should probably go check out, no siree! No demon! She was completely demon free, really! Wales wouldn’t have demons anyway, right? Totally-

“Help!”

There was a demon down the alleyway. And it was attacking someone. Crap.

“Why now?” Buffy groaned, her shoulders slumping in resignation. Then, slipping out the stake she’d hidden on her by habit before she headed out that evening, she darted down the alleyway with a burst of Slayer speed, spurred on by the urgency of the woman’s cries. There was _definitely_ a demon to catch and stop from mauling and eating some poor, innocent woman. Who was now letting loose the most blood curdling scream of all, just as Buffy rounded the corner. One swift hand shot out to grab the demon by the back of its disgustingly dingy jumpsuit, yanking it back and away from the terrified Welsh and practically throwing it against the opposite wall, and Buffy took the briefest of moments to warn the woman, “Run. Now,” before turning back to the demon in question. She hardly noticed as the woman nodded hastily, grabbed her purse, and took off the way Buffy’d come in, focusing instead on the hulking form that was pushing itself up from the wall.

It snarled again, the sound grating on her ears, and the petite blonde got her first real look at the thing- at least, the first one when she wasn’t trying to pretend it didn’t exist. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she dropped into a defensive stand, stake held at the ready as it came to its full height.

“Wow, that’s- quite a look you have going on there, what with the whole sunken eyes, no nose, pointy teeth… I don’t suppose you have a cousin with green skin, do you? Because you look a _lot_ like that guy from The Mask,” she quipped. The thing answered her with a roar, and she had time enough to say, “Okay, so _not_ big on the talking!” before it launched itself at her neck. Then she was quickly spinning away, one booted foot striking the demon square in the middle of its back to propel it into the wall behind her where the woman had been cowering mere moments ago. It hit with a loud thud, shaking the wall, but instead of stunning it again, the thing let out an even louder roar. Buffy arched an eyebrow at its rage. “Geez, you just can’t take a hint, can ya? When you hit the wall, you go boom and stay down.”

It didn’t seem to appreciate her commentary, since it simply turned and lunged at her again- and while it wasn’t her best, it wasn’t _that_ bad, was it? She prepared to catch it and throw it back this time, but suddenly, before it could get close enough-

“Get down!”

It was an American accent, which threw her for a bit of a loop, but what threw her even more was the way he _literally_ threw _her_. Granted, it was apparently supposed to be some heroic gesture, because suddenly the demon was facing off her with supposed ‘rescuer’ instead of her, but- ground, meet Buffy’s face. The Slayer sputtered self-righteously, thrusting back to her feet and ready to give the guy a stern talking to, middle of a fight or not, but there was a strange hissing sound in the air and when she turned back to them, the man was… spraying the demon with Lysol? And the even stranger part was that the demon was backing down, and then- and then the man was gesturing quickly to several people she hadn’t noticed in that first moment, who were dragging the thing away as he came toward her.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” He oozed charm, a grin on his face as if lysoling demons and dragging them off for god only knows what was an everyday occurrence. For all she knew, for him, it _was_. He got the most suspicious look the blonde could muster in return, as she remained in a defensive stance. After all, the last group of people she’d heard of that kidnapped demons had ended _very badly_.

“What exactly are you planning on doing with that thing? Because, hate to burst your bubble, but if you’re planning on some kind of freaky experimenting Frankenstein type deal, I’m going to have to put a stop to it now.” Her tone was firm as she eyed him. His eyebrow arched; clearly he hadn’t been expecting that reaction.

“No experiments, I promise,” he answered just as firmly, although amusement laced his tone. “More like containing and keeping from eating poor innocent people off the street. That alright with you?”

“That depends. Are you some kind of secret military organization bent on using demons to make super soldiers?” was her next question, her tone casual as ever. The man seemed to choke for a moment, then recovered himself with a small laugh.

“Demons?” He laughed again, friendly, before answering with, “Secret military, close, but not quite. A firm no on the demons and super soldiers.” He paused, his grin lifting the corners of his mouth a bit more. “Let’s start over again, shall we. I’m Captain Jack Harkness, it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And who might you be?”

Buffy eyed the hand he held out toward her warily before she accepted it with her own.

“Captain, huh? Buffy Summers.”


End file.
